someone like you
by peccadillook
Summary: Ong Seongwoo menarik napas, pahit. { pd101 s2 / wanna one , ongniel , badstory!alert }


Terkadang hanya ada dua kemungkinan; perasaan itu akan abadi, atau akan menyakitimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ someone like you (c) adele }**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu?"

Ong Seongwoo menemukan Kang Daniel menjadi orang pertama yang kembali ke van. Yang lain masih melakukan hal-hal entah apa, basa-basi, tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih, hal-hal melelahkan.

Daniel yang tadinya telah memejamkan mata di kursi belakang mengangkat kepala, ada kebingungan di matanya sebelum menyadari arah pandang mata Seongwoo.

Kotak hadiah di sisinya. Seongwoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa, karena setahunya, bahkan fans pun memberikan hadiah yang dialihkan untuk diurus manajer mereka. Bukan untuk dibawa Daniel ke dalam van.

"Ini? Seorang _sunbae_ memberikannya sebagai hadiah," Daniel berguman, kalimatnya cepat hingga terdengar tidak jelas—seperti itu seharusnya tidak ia beritahukan pada orang lain, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengangkat alis. Mereka baru memenangkan _Rookie of The Year_ , bisa diterima jika seorang senior memberi mereka hadiah.

Dia menyamankan diri di kursi tengah, bertanya kali terakhir sebelum matanya terpejam, "Perempuan?"

Kang Daniel berguman, tidak jelas, tapi Seongwoo mendengar kata _ya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan menangis."

Seongwoo menghela napas di bangkunya. Matanya lurus mengamati Daniel dan Jisung yang tengah menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehwi. Mereka tengah mengambil waktu jeda sebelum penampilan selanjutnya.

"Apa setelah ini?" Minhyun bertanya dengan nada rendah. Seongwoo tahu dia sedang berusaha tidak menangis, mereka semua sedang berusaha tidak menangis.

"Pick Me," Daniel menjawab, masih di sisi Daehwi yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata. Seongwoo melihatnya meragu sebelum menambahkan, "yang terakhir."

Ong Seongwoo bukan seseorang yang cengeng, tapi atmosfir ini membuatnya sesak.

"Ayo lakukan," Sungwoon tanpa diduga bangkit pertama, menatap kesepuluh teman yang lain, "kita sudah kehabisan waktu."

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa lama, sebelum mengangguk dan bangkit. Jinyoung merangkul Daehwi, di saat seperti ini, Seongwoo lega mengetahui mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Daniel bergeser ke sampingnya, "tersenyumlah padaku nanti kalau aku menangis," gumannya tanpa menatap Seongwoo. Pemuda itu menoleh, "Kang Daniel menangis? Aku harus siap kamera."

Seongwoo mendengar Daniel tertawa, dipaksakan. "Dua tahun yang lalu, rasanya baru seperti kemarin."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya menatap lurus ke punggung teman-temannya.

Seongwoo menghela napas. Dia bisa melihat euforia konser bahkan sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Dia bisa melihat para sosok industri hiburan Korea yang hadir ke konser terakhir mereka. Fantagio secara khusus mengirimkan Doyeon dan Yoojung, Seongwoo bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Ada satu lagi yang menarik perhatian matanya.

"Dia datang?" Seongwoo menoleh ke Daniel. _Dia_ yang dimaksud bukan hanya sekedar penonton biasa, member dari salah satu girlgrup paling populer di negara mereka. Fakta bahwa dia disini sementara grupnya memiliki sederet schedule membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit aneh.

Kang Daniel menoleh, melihat arah pandangan Seongwoo.

"Katanya dia _fans_ berat kita," suaranya terdengar datar bagi Seongwoo. Seakan Daniel tidak melihat hal yang aneh, selain bahwa itu mungkin sebuah kebanggaan konser mereka dihadiri begitu banyak orang terkenal. Lama mengenalnya membuat Seongwoo sadar, Kang Daniel terkadang terlalu bebal.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi barisan di depannya mulai menghilang dan lengan Daniel yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya membuat Seongwoo sadar. Ini sudah waktunya.

"Ayo lakukan bersama," Daniel berguman. Ada sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Mereka bersama, itu yang terpenting dan satu-satunya hal yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mempersiapkan _comeback_ dan jadi sulit sekali untuk dihubungi."

Kang Daniel hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Seongwoo begitu ia kembali ke meja mereka dan meletakan dua gelas _iced coffee._ Seongwoo menarik gelas bagiannya ketika Daniel sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf," pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, "masih satu setengah bulan lagi, tapi jadwal benar-benar padat."

Seongwoo memutar ingatannya kembali ke dua tahun lalu. Dia dan Daniel, mereka berjanji akan tetap jadi teman baik bahkan setelah _Wanna One_ bubar. Dan disinilah mereka, menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kedai kopi setelah sekian lama keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu," Seongwoo menyesap kopinya, dia bisa merasakan dingin di lidahnya, "ada rumor yang beredar tentangmu."

Dia mengatakannya dengan nada tak acuh, seakan mereka kini tengah membicarakan cuaca.

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya, kilat terkejut di matanya memberitahu Seongwoo bahwa dia tidak mengantisipasi topik ini. Dia tidak siap.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon, Daniel menunduk, menatap tepian gelasnya.

Seongwoo memandanginya, "itu tidak benar kan? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Dia membacanya dari media. Kang Daniel dan seorang senior mereka, salah satu yang paling dicintai di dunia KPOP, dicurigai ... berkencan. Seongwoo tertawa ketika membacanya. Daniel, berkencan. _Tentu saja tidak mungkin_ , pikir Seongwoo, _Daniel menceritakan semua hal padaku. Dasar media._

Dia yakin akan hal itu hingga sekarang ... ketika Daniel bahkan tidak menjawab dan tidak menatapnya.

"Itu tidak benar kan?" Seongwoo mengulangi ucapannya lagi. Dia tidak mengerti untuk apa label _sahabat_ disematkan pada mereka jika Daniel tidak membiarkan Seongwoo tahu masalahnya. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membantu, tapi dia bisa mendengarkan.

Daniel menghela napas, matanya menatap kemanapun selain pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tidak menyukainya," katanya dengan suara rendah, "aku ingin menceritakan padamu hal ini ketika kita bertemu tapi media sudah lebih dulu melakukannya."

Seongwoo tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ketika mendengarnya. Itu sebuah konfirmasi.

"Kau tidak menyukainya tapi kau berkencan dengannya," Seongwoo berkata hati-hati, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Sebentar, kau Kang Daniel kan? Kau bukan orang lain yang mirip dengannya kan? Daniel tidak pernah bilang dia punya kembaran."

Dia tidak pernah bercanda sepalsu ini.

Daniel tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kalian tidak berniat memberi konfirmasi kan?" Ong Seongwoo tidak suka menjadi serius, tapi dia harus. "Itu bisa mengancam karirmu, Daniel."

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ong Seongwoo pada akhirnya.

"Itu rencana mereka," jawabnya dengan senyum pahit, " _media play._ "

Ong Seongwoo menarik napas, pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia meminta waktu bebas hari ini. _Aku ingin istirahat sehari_ , kata Seongwoo pada manajernya. Dia senang perusahaannya tidak jenis yang sensitif. Laki-laki itu segera menghilang begitu manajernya melemparkan kunci mobil.

 _Aku akan menemuinya besok, disini._

Kalimat yang kemarin diucapkan Daniel terputar kembali di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Seongwoo menggeleng, _tidak_.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan perusahaan yang menaungi teman terdekatnya itu. Reputasi Daniel bisa hancur. Bukan hanya karena dia bisa kehilangan fansnya, tapi perempuan itu juga memiliki _fandom_ yang bisa melakukan dua hal; mendukung atau mencaci maki habis-habisan. Seongwoo tidak bisa memikirkan yang kedua.

 _Dunia Idol itu kejam_.

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Dia mengenali mobil lain disana, milik Daniel. Seongwoo butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan menemui Daniel.

Seongwoo melihat Daniel berjalan ke toilet, dan dia mengambil keputusan.

Pemuda itu bergerak ke sudut kedai, ke sebuah meja yang tidak diacuhkan oleh para pengunjung lain. Topi yang ia kenakan menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk memandangi layar ponsel.

 _Jangan lakukan itu, resikonya terlalu besar. Masih ada kesempatan untuk pergi, Niel._

Seongwoo mengerjap ketika pesan itu terkirim. _Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?_ Dia tidak mengerti lagi. Seongwoo melirik Daniel yang sudah kembali dari toilet, pemuda itu memeriksa pesannya.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada balasan masuk.

 _Aku ingin melakukan saranmu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan._

Perusahaan terkutuk itu tidak memiliki hak mengatur kehidupan pribadinya. Harusnya Daniel menyadari itu.

 _Dispatch mungkin ada disana. Rumor berkencan sudah membuatmu menerima banyak komentar, bagaimana dengan ini?_

Dia menoleh ketika pintu kedai terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik melangkah masuk, bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan diterima ponselnya.

 _Aku tidak bisa ... membatalkannya. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti ketika kita bertemu._

Wanita itu menyapa Daniel dan Seongwoo melihat pemuda Kang itu menyimpan ponselnya, ada senyum terbit di wajahnya.

Itu bukan senyum yang sama ... dengan senyum yang diberikan Daniel pada Seongwoo. Tatapan itu juga bukan tatapan yang sama. Kang Daniel yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah orang asing.

 _Dia menipu dirinya sendiri._

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Percakapan dua orang itu bahkan bisa ia dengar meski jarak meja mereka jauh. Wanita itu tersenyum, tanpa goyah dan semua gestur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin dunia tahu; bahwa pemuda sempurna yang duduk disana adalah _miliknya_.

Seongwoo ingat sekarang.

Dia bukan hanya seorang _idol_ bersinar yang merupakan senior mereka. Dia perempuan yang memberi Daniel hadiah dulu, yang datang ke konser mereka, yang dengan senyum malu-malu meminta nomor telepon Daniel. Dia perempuan yang menyukai Daniel sejak lama, sementara arah perasaannya adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak sadar.

Ong Seongwoo memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua, dan dia membaca kisahnya.

 _Wanita itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Daniel._

 _Mereka meminta Daniel melakukannya untuk Mediaplay._

 _Wanita itu setuju—_

Seongwoo menunduk, gelas kopi yang digenggamnya terasa mendingin.

— _apapun asalkan dia memiliki Daniel._

 _Daniel tidak bisa menghindar karena ... dia tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya._

Seongwoo meraih ponselnya sebelum sadar apa yang ia lakukan, _itu benar kan?_

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, dia tahu pesan itu telah dibaca.

Karena Kang Daniel disana, dengan kilat terkejut di matanya dan arah tatap yang tertuju pada satu titik. Daniel menatapnya. Pemuda itu menemukan kehadirannya, entah kenapa dia bisa.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seongwoo tidak menghindarinya, dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dia berpikir, sepasang manik legam itu akan mengatakan, _apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

Kang Daniel tidak melakukannya.

Ada satu pesan yang terbaca disana, jelas bagi Seongwoo, satu detik sebelum Daniel memalingkan muka—kembali menatap figur yang menurut skenario disukainya.

Ong Seongwoo menarik napas, lagi dan lagi. Empat tahun, waktu yang lama untuk sebuah pertemanan. Empat tahun dan kata yang tersirat di mata Daniel membuat dunia mendadak terasa aneh.

 _Maaf._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ong Seongwoo tidak mengerti; untuk apa Daniel meminta maaf, untuk siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu merasa menyesal.

Dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, dan dia tidak ingin. Seongwoo bangkit segera setelah itu, beranjak pergi.

 _Tidak apa_ , dia mengulangi kata itu untuk kesekian kali ketika mobilnya membelah keramaian jalanan Seoul, _kami masih teman baik bahkan walaupun dia milik seseorang sekarang._

Tidak apa. Ini salahnya yang tidak pernah jujur.

Tidak apa. Ada lebih dari satu milyar manusia di dunia ini.

Tidak apa

Tidak—

Ong Seongwoo merasa kacau dan buruk dan tanpa jawaban dan semua karena seorang Kang Daniel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Writer's Note :

MAAF AKU GABUT SEKALI HINGGA ADA TRASH INI ASDFGHJKL I'M SORRY, MIAN MIAN HAJIMA INI OOC BANGET SMH


End file.
